Deep Freeze
The Deep Freeze quest is an idea of Fiction. It is how a player can obtain and wield a Zaros Godsword. It is also the first Godly quest, as well as the first in the Zaros' Fury series, which will become one of the largest quest series in the game. The Deep Freeze has two main parts, which will be broken down into in this small overview. Overview This overview was made by atl. Part I: Non-Combatant Part II: Combat-Related Part I What you need: 5,000,000 gp Quests Needed: Desert Treasure First, you will be casting ice barrage one day, and it will say "Zaros has Disabled Ice Barrage," then a character screen will pop up saying, "Oh no! What am I going to do!?", "I am going to have to find out how to get this fixed!", "Would you like to continue with the Quest, Deep Freeze?" Say yes, and prepare to start on a great journey! Note: If you say no, you will not be able to use barrage! Then you are supposed to go to a man named Zaros. Too bad he is a god! You must talk to five different NPCs before going on to face this task. These NPC's will give you valuable items to help you get into Zaros' Lair. Bob will give you an axe, and say it will only cut certain trees, your character tests it out, and confirms that it doesn't cut any old tree. Aubury says that the runes he gives you only cast a certain spell, but he doesn't know which one. The mystery men give you some various items, don't lose them! After collecting these items, you should go to any altar. A message will pop up saying "The Hatchet and Runes are being sucked into the altar, and bringing you with them!" At which point you will teleport to a strange land with the symbol of Zaros all over it! Explore a bit, or go straight to the Castle, which is north-east of the spawn area. Watch out, and don't go into the weeds! The weeds are really vicious man eating plants that will hit 50's until you walk out of them. They also make you go 1/2 as fast as usual for 15 seconds, and deal 100 poison damage every minute for 5 minutes. Once in the castle, an old man will be in a large gilded, and purple velvet covered throne, wearing the familiar Wear of his favorite outfit, ghostly robes. Try to talk to him, and he will say, "I only talk to my kind, Begone!" Then you will be picked up by a purple cloud, and moved outside. At this point, your character says, "His kind? He must mean the robes..." And your character is sooo right! Now, if you were wondering why I said you can explore, it is because there are ghostly robes all over the palace and the city. Just pick up and wear ghostly top, bottoms, hood, cape, boots, and gloves, then walk in and try to talk to Zaros again. This time, he should say, "Welcome young adventurer!", " I hate to bother you, but do you happen to have seen any runes lately?" Your player will then say "Yes, all day long.", Zaros will then laugh and say, "not simple mortal runes, but the complex diversity of Ancient Runes", triggering you to make a choice, either "Yes, I got some from Aubury, he didn't know what they were," or " All runes are ancient, hahaha!", Choose the first one. Zaros will then take your runes and tell you that you will have to fight a beast, as a sacrifice. At this point, you will have a new option on any Zaros Godsword you have, it will say "Sacrifice." He sells the runes to a merchant, and then disappears into thin air, leaving a note saying, "Heads up, muhahaha!" Part II What you need: Good Armor: Rune+ and Good robes You are now teleported to a giant arena, with ghosts filling the stands, you will yell, "What crime did I commit?" and Zaros will say, "Don't think I am stupid, mortal!", then a crash will thunder, and a large whirlpool will come out of the ground, made of lava. It will subside and leave a Lava Titan. (A cutscene Shows) * Female: Oh dear, he could not have taken the runes! * Zaros: Then who did!? * Female: I don't know, but he has never been here ever! * Zaros: Let him be a message to other mortals!!! * Player: Sir, erm, she's right, I have never been here! * Zaros: Then who took- interrupted **Lava Titan morphs into General Graardor** * General Graardor: I DID IT! * Zaros: Oh no! Zaros has now realized you are in danger, and pulls you out of the way just as Graardor stomps near you! Zaros tells you he needs the runes back, and that they are the only way to kill his brothers minion. He teleports to the merchant and it shows a cutscene of them arguing. Eventually, they say that they need 5,000,000 gp to buy them back. Zaros asks you for it, and you give it to him. Then he says, USE BARRAGE!!!! Quickly, you use barrage, and lightning and air, and water all flash around you, skulls levitate, and Graador dies... Talk to Zaros, and he will give you access to advanced ancient magics, and Zaros robes. QUEST COMPLETE! Rewards * Zaros Robes * Access to Advanced Ancients * Access to The Ancient Palace * Your 5m back. * Category:Rework